


In Church? In Front of the Lord???

by milkysterek



Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Exasperated Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski receives a phone call.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945783
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	In Church? In Front of the Lord???

“I gotta tell you something but I can’t unless you promise you won’t get mad.”

John groans and rubs his forehead, his phone is pressed to his ear. “What have you done now?” He asks. He’s almost certain he doesn’t want to know, but Stiles is his son, his world, and if he’s in trouble…

“You know my insanely attractive boyfriend, Derek Hale?”

“We’ve met, yes.”

“Well, we were undercover at this old church and we got bored and one thing led to another…”

“ _Stiles!_ ”

“We’re on our way to jail so we’ll probably miss dinner tonight. Love ya, bye!”


End file.
